Viewers have an ever-increasing selection of media content to choose from, such as television programming, movies, videos, and music that is available for selection from a television client device in a viewer's home. From a television client device, a viewer can select a program for viewing, browse a program guide, and select a scheduled program to record for viewing at a time that is convenient for the viewer. As a subscriber to a television content distribution system, a viewer may also be able to access the content distributor from a desktop computer to browse a program guide of scheduled television programming and/or select a scheduled program for recording. While it is convenient to access a television programming schedule from a computer, such as from work to initiate a recording of a program for later viewing when the viewer gets home, a television programming schedule is not always accessible to a viewer. When commuting or driving, for example, it would not be practical or safe to browse a television programming schedule and/or set program recordings from a computer or other similar mobile computing device.